Oneshot perspectives
by lillybug
Summary: Character practice. Once again, a few quickies piled up! sorry about that. Don't have that much time. Just needed to work on my character descriptions. Hope you like it! Plz. Review!


**AN: lots of character one-shots of the ppl of Harry Potter reflecting the close people in their lives, not always there spouses though! :D**

**HPOV- Harry**

**HGPOV- Hermione**

**RPOV- Ron**

**GPOV- Ginny**

**DPOV- Draco**

************

HPOV

I hold her hand as the most tremendous pain courses through her body. I can tell she's experiencing masses of that pain killer, the awful muggle garbage. I can't stand to see her writhe like that, and then I realize that's how my friends might have felt when my scar **used** to pain me in my school days.

I want to slip her a pain-relieving antidote that Hermione taught me to use last year, when I broke my wrist while doing some work against some trouble-causing juveniles. But the nurses were crowded around her, telling her to **push, push, push**. What was the point? I didn't understand why her father encouraged her to use a muggle hospital. But she cherished her father's opinion, and took great joy in defying her mother's. I, a helpless husband, didn't want to offend her, seeing that she was carrying a child.

I look at her face, and can't help but smile. Although she's sore all over, and her mouth is drawn in a terrible wince, she still looks beautiful. Even though she's several shades paler, her cheeks are still faintly flushed, and her nose is delightfully wrinkled, with the scattered freckles emphasizing that.

Suddenly, she screams. Such an ear-piercing, painful scream. My hand is white from the force of her death grip. I scream as well. But then, another scream joins ours. And her grip softens. Her eyes flicker open as the plump nurse hands her a small black bundle. Her face softens, as she soothes the crying little baby.

"James." she whispers, and my beautiful wife then falls asleep.

***********

HGPOV

The bewildered look on Ron's face as Rosie takes her first few steps is incredible. I'm glad I still have my muggle camcorder as I record Rosie wobbling towards her father, whose face looks as if its about to break from his huge grin.

She then collapses on the floor, she has tripped on her left foot. She wails hysterically, and I giggle as my husband rushes into action. He attempts to soothe my crying child, and catching the look on my face, his expression turns into playful anger, then embarrassment. His cheeks flush bright red, matching his hair color.

We both glanced at Rosie, who was now laughing at Ron. He shrugged and then knocked the camera out of my hands. Seeing the cheerful look on his face, and the expression on my daughter's, I fell on the floor with my family, collapsing in laughter on the carpet, letting our giggles echo in the hall.

***********

DPOV

I walk through Hogsmeade with Scorpius, my son. We pass through the candy shop, and Scorpius begs to enter the cheap shop, filled with useless merchandise. But the look in his eyes reminds me of the time I asked Father for a rat. Pretending to be reluctant, I nod my head and tell him that he can buy five candies. I'm feeling generous today.

His little body is gushing with admiration and happiness, he then maneuvers his scrawny little self into the shop.

Even I am surprised. Since the last time I've entered this shop, years and years ago, they've updated. New candies fill the sparkling shelves on the walls. An enlargement charm has been used to make the shop thrice its size. It's a Monday, and the shop isn't that crowded. Other than my son and myself, there are only about five or six more people in the shop.

My mouth starts to water as both Scorpius and I gaze at the candies. The shopkeeper smiles at us, and says that since business is slow, we get to sample one of each candy. She winks at Scorpius, show smiles back widely. I mutter something about being too generous, but don't really say much. Instead, I follow my son, pretending to be disgusted, but, although I'd never admit to him, I was actually fascinated.

Colorful candies were everywhere, and occasionally, I'd secretly pop one into my mouth. After trying a vibrant multicolored sheet of glass that melted in my mouth, I saw my son slip a small, round, red ball into his mouth. I looked at the sign that marked the box. _The Devil's Fire_, it read. Sounded quite amusing at the time. I slipped one into my mouth and then the most sudden scorching sensation burned the inside of my mouth. My whole throat burned as I swallowed, and I felt like my insides were on fire. Suddenly, I had the urge to hiccup, and when I did, to my surprise, a huge blazing red fire ball came out of me, and singed a recently unnoticed target mark a few feet away. At once, my body was cooler, and Scorpius looked at me mockingly. He ended buying five _Devil Fire Balls, _I guess he will forever treasure that shopping trip.


End file.
